More Angel Than Human
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Ree is Clary and Jace's daughter. At 15 years old, she is taken on her first vacation, to the New York City Institute. Sebastian is still alive, sort of, and Aline and Helen live nearby, but other than that, the NYC Institute is to be as expected. Run by the Lightwood Families of Izzy and Simon and Alec and Magnus. What happens when Ree enters the Institute, more angel than human?
1. Ithuriel Imogen Herondale

"Ree, have you finished packing?" Clarissa Herondale asked her daughter. At 15 years old, Ithuriel "Ree" Imogen Herondale was living in Irdis with both of her parents and with her mother's mom and step-father living next door.

"I still don't see why we need to go. But yes, I'm ready." Ree sighed heavily.

"Ree, I grew up in New York City. I promise you, it will be fun. And it's just a vacation. I don't understand why you're putting up such a large wall against the trip, it's just New York and it's just for a few weeks. We haven't been back since you were a baby, and that's where Dad's family all is." Clary pauses for a moment. "Ree, if I didn't think this was safe for you, we wouldn't be going." Smoothing her daughter's fiery hair, Clary kisses Ree's forehead and turns to leave.

"What if they don't like me?" the teen's voice was quiet as she looked up at her mother. "What if they think I'm weird or ugly?"

"We are going to sit down with them and explain it all, I promise. And you are not ugly, don't you dare ever even think that." Clary hugs Ree close, and they hear a wrap on the door.

"Clary? Magnus is about to send the Portal."

"I still don't know why we couldn't just do it. Alright, we will be there in a minute, thanks Luke." Clary turns towards Ree. "You ready to go?" Clary's green eyes stared deeply into Ree's mismatched green and gold ones. With a curt nod from Ree, Clary gathers as many bags as she can in her arms and walks outside onto the wooden porch, where a swirling blue circle taller than Clary and 5 times her width sat.

"Hey, you ready?" Jace looked at his wife, then his daughter, then his wife again trying to decipher any possible issues. Finding none, he took Clary's small hand in his right hand and Ree's even smaller hand in his left. All three were covered in straps from multiple bags and they struggled to all get into the Portal, but as soon as they did, they were off and then out before it anything seemed to happen.

"Ree, darling, do you feel alright?" Clary checked her daughter over as Jace looked around the library inside the New York Institute.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine. Stop fussing over me." Ree pushes her mother away as Clary attempts to take Ree's temperature and look at her pupils. Deciding they were normal, she backed away from her swatting daughter and looked at her husband.

"Jace? Is that you?" a voice called. The owner of that voice, Alec Lightwood-Bane, was standing across the library, his dark hair in perfect order and his blue eyes shining from 100 feet away.

"Alec." Jace smiled and walked the 100 foot gap as if it were 5 feet, hugging his Parabatai in seconds. Clary laughed quietly and Ree saw her mother as she truly was for the first time in years, probably since the beginning of the newly developed issue that had occurred in the past 9 months. Ree was surprised that 9 months in a stressful environment had changed her mother so much. The badass artist, Shadowhunter, and Mother had always been Ree's role model, but over the last few months, Clary had become uptight and overly worried about Ree's whereabouts at every moment of every day.

"Clary, Ree, come on. Let's go see everyone else." Jace looked back at his wife and daughter. They walked fast, and unlike most Shadowhunters, naturally quiet and graceful, as to say without the need of a rune.

Clary looked at Alec for a moment before dropping a few of their bags on the floor and hugging him tightly.

"Welcome home Clarissa." Alec whispered in her ear.

"Thanks so much for having us." Clary and Alec release each other and Alec grabs the bags Clary had dropped with ease, leading them into the hall and down to the living space inside of the Institute.

"Jace!" Isabelle Lightwood-Lewis was out of her seat and hugging her brother before you could pin the tail on the donkey.

"Momma, who are these people?" A little boy asked. His bright blue eyes and dark hair made him look like a mini Alec.

"Clary!" a voice shouted from the doorway. Every red hair on Clarissa's head whipped around as she turned to stare at Daylighter-turned-Shadowhunter, Simon Lewis.

"Simon!" Ree stood awkwardly as Isabelle and Simon's three children tried to ask questions from the couches and Jace and Isabelle and Simon and Clary all took turns hugging and rambling to each other.

_I can do one of two things right now. _Ree thought._ I can get up and silently leave, or I can make a huge scene. _She took the quieter option and slipped through the doorway and down the hall, stopping only once to take off all of the bags she was carrying and put them against some wall.

The Institute had remained the same throughout the years, old and gothic yet modern and realistic all at once. Maryse Lightwood lived here somewhere, as did Simon and Isabelle and their children. Alec lived with Magnus in the Brooklyn loft, but was at the Institute every day..

But Ree felt lonelier than she ever had before, suddenly longing for her Grandparents in Irdis and her sort-of friends she had left behind. She had started to walk up the steps to the garden when she heard a noise. Ree froze and listened for a few moments, but after finding nothing suspicious, she kept walking and found a bench in the garden. She saw with her butt on the ground and her back against the bench, her knees pulled close against her chest. She hadn't really traveled before, for all she knew, Irdis was the only place she'd ever belong. It felt foreign to be in a land when her parents know everyone, yet nobody knew her. She's heard plenty of stories, sure, but meeting them? Living an exciting life? Even Ree's stupid Hello Kitty Magic 8 ball had said 'Try again'.

"It's nice up here, isn't it?" Ree jumped and looked up, down, and to both sides in a panic trying to find the owner of this voice.

"Who are you?" Ree asks, her voice surprising her by its strength when she felt like falling apart.

"Well I'm not your cousin because all Herondales are dead and all of your Lightwood cousins are in that dreaded meeting room, and I'm not Sebastian's child-she's a bitch by the way-but I live here. My name's Madison, call me Maddie."

"What are you?" Ree asks. Her voice is raw even though she hasn't cried.

"What do you mean what am I? I'm a Shadowhunter, just like you. Well, not _just_ like you, you're a little extra Shadowhunter than most... But still."

"Who are your parents?"

"Who knows?" Madison shrugs. "My brother and I were Shadowhunter orphans. Izzy took us in and we've been at the Institute since." Madison shrugs.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's my twin. His name is Parker." Madison sinks her teeth into a crunchy apple and chews it quietly as Ree thinks silently. There are more people here than she expected.

"How'd you become orphans?" Ree asks suddenly. Madison chews the previous bite of her apple fully and then swallows.

"We were abandoned and marked with runes by whoever abandoned us to mark that we are Shadowhunters."

"For real?!" Ree's eyes widened and she tried to imagine twin Shadowhunter babies, crying and abandoned in the middle of New York City.

"Yeah. Madison Square Park." She takes another bite of her apple before the door opens and a voice hollers.

"Madison Carfleur, are you up there?"

"Yes ma'am! And I've got Ree here too." Madison looks at Ree. "It's just Maryse. If it was Isabelle it would mean I have to come down." She explained.

"How old are you Madison?" Ree looks around her and examines the flowers that she has grown accustomed to seeing in Irdis.

"I'll be 16 in a week." Ree nods and then Isabelle yells at them to come down for dinner. Begrudgingly, both girls got up and climbed downstairs without conversation and slipped into the hall before the ruckus started.

"Mom! Flynn won't give me my toy back!" a 5 year old boy whines.

Isabelle "Max, give your brother his toy back please."

Flynn "Mom, he has my crayon!"

Isabelle "Flynn, Max is 5. How old are you?"

"8." He grumbles, his dark hair and dark eyes making him look more like Simon than any of the other children.

"Isabelle, Maia and Bat and the kids are here!" a man voice called.

"Okay! Now, kids, be on your best behavior please and no screwing around with River and Sasha please!" the two little boys looked at each other and ran off down the hall. Her curvy figure helped in keeping the baby girl on her hip.

"Ree, Madison, I didn't even see you girls there."

"Soundless rune." Madison flashed her arm to Isabelle, who just rolled her eyes. Ree followed the two women to the dining room.

The table was huge, and the room even bigger. With room for as many as you may need, the table worried Ree. Would it fall apart? Could it bare weight?

"Ree! There you are!" Jace called his daughter over to him.

"Seats everyone please!" Isabelle ordered. Everyone, including the werewolf couple who had just joined them, sat instantly.

"Alright, well everyone, this is Ithu-"

Ree cut off Isabelle. "It's Ree." She says. The words are articulate and sharp.

"Ree. Ree, this is Maia, Bat, River, Sasha, Maryse, Robert, Flynn, Max, Madison, Parker, Alec, Magnus, Landon, Aline, Helen, Jade, Clara, Simon, and I'm Isabelle and this little baby girl is Onyx." Ree counted 20 people, not including Ree, Jace, and Clary.

"I still can't believe you named her Onyx." Clary laughed.

"Hey, you took the best name for a Shadowhunter! What was I suppose to name her?" Isabelle was laughing now.

"Ree, sit down honey." Clary told her daughter. Ree slipped into the seat and looked down, purposefully allowing for her wild hair to cover her face.

The first course of the meal, soup, went well. Ree quietly ate her food and listened to Alec, Magnus, Aline, Helen, and Isabelle explain how everyone was related.

"Well Maia and Bat had their kids the real way, so their fine." Magus fake waved them away.

"And then Magnus and I adopted Landon." Alec said, pointing to the 13 year old girl who was fighting with Madison about some hit TV show.

"And then when Sebastian knocked up that Shadowhunter chick, what was her name? Jade? What was your mom's name?" Ree stifled a laugh.

"Hanna? I think?"

"Right! Well Sebastian knocked up Hanna and then being his usual D-bag self said he didn't want the baby and Hanna didn't know what to do with it-she was like 16- so we took in Jade, who is 17 now, and then we had Clara from a donor." Aline explained.

"Momma, what's a D-bag?" Max asked. Isabelle shot Aline a look and Aline laughed.

"It's a bad word Maxxy. Aunt Aline should not have said that."

"How old is Clara?" Ree asked.

"7." But Clary and Jace were too busy staring at Jade, who had Sebastian and Valentine's white blonde hair and menacing dark eyes.

"Where is my brother these days?" Clary asks.

"We don't ask. The Silent Brothers keep him busy on their errands." Helen shrugs.

"River! Stop hitting your sister!" Maia yelled. Bat's hand slammed the table when River, the ever annoying younger brother, elbowed his sister.

"River! That is enough!" Bat yelled. The room went silent for a full 3 seconds before the hall filled with noise again, and the table broke up into a bunch of different conversations as the main course-roasted garlic chicken and sautéed carrots- were served and consumed. Ree, not engaged in any conversation, ate her food silently and traced a random pattern on the table with her left index finger.

"Ree? How is the food?" Ree looked up at Isabelle, who was sitting across from her. Shocked by the sudden conversation, Ree had jumped and the ever-protecting curtain of hair fell away from her face as she looked at the speaker.

"It's good, thank you."

"Woah! Momma, look at her eyes!" Flynn exclaimed.

Max "Woah!"

Clara "I wanna see!"

Landon "Me too! Me too!"

Clary "Uh oh…" Scared, embarrassed, and ashamed, Ree didn't know where to look other than down at the table, and consequently, and the design she had been tracing.

_Mirage_ she thought. Then, with a sudden jerk, Ree was out of her seat and going wherever her feet would carry her, far far away. She heard cries from the dining hall and pictured her mother canceling out that Rune with another.

Madison was right.

She wasn't a normal Shadowhunter.

Ree was a lot more than a normal Shadowhunter.

With extra Angel blood from both parents, along with a little extra from her mother's wonderful brother, Ree was more Angel than she was human.

She just didn't know it yet.


	2. Maddison Maryse Lightwood-Lewis

"Ree?!" Clary stood from the table abruptly, making the dishes and silver wear clang together as she stared after her daughter. "Ree! Get back here!" she sounded exhausted and weary as she begged her daughter to return. Magnus handed her a glass of wine and Jace ran after his daughter, his one pride and joy, the one thing he had made in this world that was actually good. He found Ree staring at the statue of the Angel Raziel in the library.

"Are angels real?" she asked as he walked in. The question made Jace falter in his steps, stopping silently.

"I used to think they weren't."

"What changed? You met mom?" Jace could hear her rolling her eyes.

"Sort of. Once I met her, my life changed because of her father. He came back with anger in his heart, and a desire for destruction. He had killed my father when I was young and raised me as his own, an experiment if you will. We found out later the true tale. I think it's time you heard the entire story." Jace watched Ree jump down from the second floor of the library, where she had been perched on the railing. He smiled to himself as she landed silently, lithe like a cat. They settled into one of the couches together, father next to daughter, generation beside generation.

"When I met your mother, it was incidental. We were both at the same club and she saw me killing some demon. She screamed, thinking she was watching someone being murdered because Jocelyn had Magnus put a block on her mind. The block was wearing off and needless to say, she became apart of the Shadowhunter world. Fast-forward, when we were in Irdis, it was discovered that Valentine, Mom's Dad, had poisoned Sebastian's blood by adding Demon blood. Jocelyn was pregnant with your mother when she left Valentine, who had no idea she was pregnant, and had added Angel blood into her food to try and cure her depression. That blood went to your mother, which is why she can make her own Runes. My birth mother had allowed Valentine to experiment on her baby, me of course, by giving her blood from the same Angel, which is why I'm so devilishly handsome and brilliant." Jace smirks as Ree shoves him lightly.

"Keep going." She pushes.

"So once we figured that out, and understand that during this time, Sebastian was trying to destroy the world-"

"I still don't understand how he got away with being that bad, surviving heavenly fire, being good, and then sentenced to the Silent Brother's City Of Bones. So weird."

"Anyway, we figured that out and I don't think either of us had thought anything of it. What I tell you next, you must be mature about." Ree nodded anxiously. "After we got married, we were trying to conceive. Your mother couldn't get pregnant and became very depressed. Somehow, and we have no idea how or why, but he did to your mother what Valentine did to Jocelyn, and to my mother. Fed her Angel blood, and it went straight to you."  
>"But wouldn't I have gotten a higher than usual amount anyway from you two?" Ree's eyebrows furrow as she waits for her father to finish his story.<p>

"Exactly, so on top of that, you have even more. You were named after the Angel whose blood runs in your mother's veins and mine, Ree, but from what we were told, the Angel who Sebastian got blood from, the blood that runs in your veins…it is that of Hesediel. Sebastian _was_ trying to help, but instead you are more Angel than human. Your eye is not gold because mine are, Ree. Your eye is gold because that's what color an Angel's eye is. Hesediel is the Angel of Freedom and Benevolence, and Mercy. I see these gifts in you everyday Ree. If you embrace it, and work with it in your training, you could be so happy. Please, just try to enjoy your time here. Your mother and I love it here, and I'm sure you could too. You are different because you were made to be important, and because you are powerful, more so than most other Shadowhunters…I thought it was time you knew your own blood. I love you, why don't you ask one of the teenagers to take you to Pandemonium?" with that, Jace walked out of library and back to his wife and siblings.

"How is she?" Clary's panicked voice interrupted Jace from his thoughts.

"She knows." He shrugs as Clary's eyes widen.

"You told her?! Without me?!" her voice spikes, causing a slight amount of anxiety to take hold of his chest.

"She needed to know, Clary, and I'm not sure what it would have changed by having you there. She didn't have questions, she seemed fine when I left." At this, his wife relaxes.

"Kids, go play. Adults need to talk." Izzy shooed all the kids into the playroom as she sat with the rest of the adults.

"Clary, come relax. There's nothing you can do or change right now, remember that." Simon's arm reaches out for the redhead, and to any outsider looking in, one might think it was Simon and Clary who were married, not Jace and Clary. She buried her face in his tee-shirt once he stood and enveloped her in a hug.

"What's been going on?" Maia asks, slightly panicked.

"We couldn't figure it out, she started getting in fights at school trying to stand up for kids and then started having nightmares…she's like a reincarnation of Amatis, I'm telling you. She remembers the Dark War battles as if she were there. She has dreams about it all the time, nightmares that she wakes from by screaming until she cries. We couldn't even begin to guess what was going on until we called the Silent Brothers, Sebastian with them. He told us what he did, and that it was probably causing the issues. He told us that the Angel he used was one that stood for Mercy, Freedom, and Benevolence. She's got power inside her she doesn't know how to control, and it's turning into anger and fear. She's got my Runes skill and fights like Jace, but there is no use for it in Irdis. All she does is sit at home and read." Frustrated, Clary downs a cup of wine and sits with her head in her hands.

"What if she was able to get the power and anger out? What if she went around New York and fought real demons, not just practiced in a gym?" Aline suggested. Jace nodded and Clary admitted she had wondered the same thing.

"I watch her all the time, worried about where she is, not because of demons or danger that way, but because of other Shadowhunters, of other kids. She's been home schooled for the past few months because the Academy refuses to keep her."

"That's absurd!" Alec yells.

"Well there may have been an incident…" Jace mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. "And she may not even remember it…"

"What the hell does that mean?!" Simon exclaims.

"She made a rune that did some weird stuff and then she started glowing or something. We don't know, nobody told us exactly what happened and she has no memory of it. She needs to fight, that's my diagnosis." Jace crosses his arms across his chest and leans back in his chair.

Ree sat in the library wondering about the new information she was given. What percentage Angel was she? What percentages were normal Shadowhunters? What else had happened before she was born? She knew her parents had worked to save the world; she somehow had memories of the last battles, as if she were there in the barren wasteland of Edom, in the fascinating first Alicante. What could she do with her powers?

"Hey, Ree!" Maddie skipped into the room with Jade and Parker on her heels.

"Uh hi." Ree looked at her sort-of-cousins with reserve.

"We were going to go out, you wanna come?" Jade asks. Her personality doesn't match her daunting appearance, Ree noted, but she was the closest thing Ree had to a blood sibling.

"Where you going?" Ree asked, her mismatched eyes lighting up.

"We were gonna go to a club called Pandemonium. It's fun, and a good spot for finding some demons to kill." Ree's heart sped up with excitement as she jumped up from the couch silently.

"I'll take that as a yes. Okay, Parker, you and Ree go tell the adults were going out. Jade and I will get ready and then help Ree get ready when she comes back…okay go!" Maddie shoos Parker and Ree towards the dining room. They stumble quietly before regaining balance and walking into the dining room.

"Hey Ree, Park. What's up?" Simon leans back in his chair, the dining room suddenly silent.

"Maddie, Jade, and I wanted to take Ree out to see some of our friends."

"I don't have a problem with it." Jace spoke up. The answering smile from Ree was enough for the rest of the parents to agree to the teens going out.

"She's happy." Clary says with an incredulous tone as the two teens leave the room. "Really happy." Ree quirks a smile. She looks at Parker for a moment and then looks away blushing. She shifted her red hair forward to cover her burning face from the glorious stare of Parker's light grey eyes. His hair was dark, but not black, and his skin somehow sun kissed despite the overcast New York skies.

"Here is Jade's room. See you soon." He looked over his shoulder and sent me a toothy grin as he walked away. I knocked on the door to Jade's room, my face surely a bright red, and Maddie opened the door and pulled Ree in.

"Okay, I'll do make-up, you do hair." Maddie ordered once Ree was sitting. Jade rolled her eyes, but set to work on my tangled curls, pushing and pulling and combing and god knows what else. Maddie worked at expertly applying makeup to my face as I sat still in the chair. 15 minutes later, the girls helped me get into a shamelessly tight dress that was black with shimmering pieces to it, and very short. I sat on the bed in Jade's room, which had black and white stripes on the wall, and wiggled on a pair of black ankle boots with a heel. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself one bit. My eyes had been lined heavily, with smudges, and my eyelashes made to flare out luxuriously. My pale skin had been smoothed out, with a light pattern of blush across my cheekbones and a light, clear sparkly lip gloss wiped across my lips. The dress made my skin look creamy and desirable, and the boots made my legs look longer. The material of the dress clung to my form, showing off the silent, soft curves of my body.

"We're ready!" Maddie squealed, pulling on her own thigh-high boots while Jade fixed last minute makeup.

"You guys ready?" Parker asked from the doorway.

"Let's go." Ree said, an excited and mischievous smile dancing on her lips.


	3. Parker Lucian Lightwood-Lewis

The streets of New York smelled like garbage and bread to Ree as she strode along the sidewalk, her new friends at her side.

"I don't know how you can live in Irdis. No demons? BO-RING." Maddie's voice is loud, but the city is louder and Ree doubted that anyone heard her.

"Well it's pretty…" Ree said. Jade snorted.

"Pretty dull maybe. I don't know how long I could live there for without exploding. Ree rolled her eyes but didn't stop walking-or smiling.

"Were almost there." Parker announces, pointing to a banner that sticks out from the brick wall of a building about 50 feet away. Ree's smile grew, as did Maddie's and Jade's, and all four teens buzzed with energy and excitement. Parker couldn't help but grin.

"Ready?" Maddie asks, looking quickly at Ree's face momentarily before grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. "Okay so were gonna get in, but we need to make sure they see our runes." The runes covering Ree's body were different than those on Maddie, Jade, and Parker. Different protections are needed in Irdis, after all. The black ink spiraled delicately across her pale skin, runes for protection, Farsightedness, blood replenishing, and agility marking one arm, the other decorated with marks of bravery, wisdom, and understanding.

"Why do you have a blood replenishing rune…?" Jade asked. A queer smile crept onto Ree's face.

"I may have portaled out of Idris to explore and then befriended a coven of vampires, and let one feed on me…" She flashes her neck quickly, and Jade gets a glimpse of two puncture wounds.

"Ree!" she exclaimed. "Your parent's have no idea?!"

"Hell no. They love it so much in Irdis, I didn't want tell them I hate it."

"But didn't you put up a fight about coming here?!" Maddie added in. They were standing a few feet from the club, talking in a tight circle. All eyes were trained on Ree, Parker's included. She blushed slightly, the rose color filling up her cheeks.

"Well, yeah. Because I don't like meeting new people…and because I didn't want them to meet someone who knows me and they find out I've been taking off…" she looked down, staring at the runes that decorated her legs, runes that she had created.

"Jeeze Ree, way to surprise." Maddie scoffs, and then takes Ree's hand again, pulling her once more to the club's bouncer. With Jade and Parker aside Maddie and Ree, the quad moved forward. The bouncer's eyes became trained on the rune on Ree's chest, one that claims she a descendant of Angels, one that claims her namesake as her blood relative.

"Go ahead." The Bouncer waves them though, and it felt like every electron in Ree's body had woken up as she stood under the blue strobe light, the pounding of music filling her up and making her eyes widen and glow.

"This is amazing!" she yells over the music to talk to her companions, searching the crowd for anyone she may know. She saw Maddie shake out her dark hair, her light eyes searching through the crowd for someone she knew was there. Parker was standing next to Ree, his dark shirt sleeveless and his black pants tight. Ree snuck a look at his arms- strong, muscular, covered in runes- and smiled to herself. New York was amazing.

It was true she had been having trouble in Irdis, she felt so responsible for making sure everyone did the right thing, and it got her into trouble. Into fights that she couldn't explain and sometimes she did things she couldn't remember. Now she understood, being more Angel, less human than most, the Angel blood was calling her to duty, to step up and be who she is meant to be.

"There!" Jade yelled to Maddie. She was pointing to a guy with spiky golden blond hair and tan skin, his clothes very obviously black and his skin covered in Runes. Maddie pushed her way through the crowd to reach the guy, touching his arm when she finally got to him. He smiled and hugged her, pulling some of his own friends along with him as Maddie led them back to us.

"Ree, this is Adam, he actually lives at the Institute, but isn't "family" so he wasn't at the dinner! These are his friends, Jamie, Serg, and Gabe." She pointed to the three males behind her. All were in black clothing with runes dancing on their skin, but that's where the similarities stopped. Adam's eyes are only comparable to the sky on a cloudless sunny day, his body muscular and masculine, but lean, the way most Shadowhunters are. Jamie's hair was a stark contrast to Adam's golden blond, being a black so fierce it appeared purple, like a raven. His eyes appeared dark and pupil-less, but in better lighting Ree guessed they would be dark brown. He seemed kind to Ree, and his shoulder held a rune she helped her mother design when she was young, one for inner peace. This made Ree smile slightly as she turned her attention to Serg. His eyes shimmered in the dark light, their hazel hue bright and excited. He kept his hair short, unlike the other boys, who had a shaggy style working for them. Serg's hair was cut so close to his head that the color was rendered impossible to discover. Ree watched as suddenly Jamie turned towards Parker, bending his dark head down to kiss him right on the lips. Shocked, Ree's eyes widened, thankful she hadn't flirted Parker.

"Did not see that coming…"she muttered, earning a flash of a smile from Jade. Gabe looked at Ree, curious. Ree gasped.

"Your eyes." She whispered. He had eyes, so golden they rivaled only Jace Herondale's…and Ree's one eye.

"Angel blood does that sometimes." He shrugs, his hair dark and long, slightly curly and very sexy.

"Yeah, I know!" she yelled back. He quirked a smile and Ree forgot everything else that had been going on, forgot about Parker-who was currently making out with Jamie- forgot all the incidents that happened in Irdis, forgot that her parents were worried beyond belief about her. "I'm Ree!" she yelled once more.

"Gabe!"

"I know!" Ree laughed at the sudden blush across Gabe's tanned skin.

"Do you want to dance?!" he asks her. She nods greedily, allowing him to enclose her small hand inside his. He pulled her to the dance floor and she lost herself in the music, and in Gabe's gaze, and let her body swirl around and sway, Gabe holding her close. She caught a glimpse of a rune on his shoulder, another one that her and her mother had created. _Demon sensor_.

"I made that Rune." She told him, surprised to see so many of her creations used on real Shadowhunters.  
>"Wait, you're Ithuriel Herondale?!" he gawks at her as Ree flushes.<p>

"Yeah."

"That is so cool!" she shrugs, unsure of how to respond. Suddenly, they both stiffened and Ree's fingers found her knife that was discretely at her hip. She turned to look for Maddie and Jade, even Parker, as anxiety filled her chest. The stench of garbage filled her nostrils as the demon came closer. She needed to get away from all these people.

"Ree!" Gabe yelled, but Ree was already running off, away from the crowds of people and to the empty space in the club, looking back intermittently to make sure the demon was following. Finally Ree stopped and turned, watching as the demon came closer.

"I've got a message from Edom, young one."

"Yea right. Message from Edom my ass." Ree spat at the demon, her fingers gripping her knife.

"They say that unless you sacrifice yourself, that another war will come. The Faeries are ready to go, so are we. Our leader, Lilith, wants nothing more but her world of hell back." The demon looked like a giant blob of goo to Ree, but it could talk and that was kind of creepy. Ree threw her knife at the demon, hitting it square in the chest and watching as it dissolved into a pile of dust.

"Ree?! REE?!" voices called after her and she picked up her knife, rubbing the black demon ichor on the carpet.

"I'm safe!" she yelled back, slipping the knife into her belt and turning towards the voices.

"Are you okay?! What happened?!" Maddie exclaimed.

"They said something about a message from Edom. Something about sacrificing myself or another war will come, from Lilith." Ree shook out her head, as if it could rid her mind of the memory.

"Let's get back to the Institute…Parker says quietly. I quickly draw a portal on the wall and watch as the blue swirl transports us all back to the Institute's library.

"Mom! Mom!?" Maddie runs around the house trying to find Isabelle, who, when found, was sitting with Simon, Clary, and Jace.

"What's wrong?!" Clary exclaimed.

"Demon, Edom, Sacrifice!" Maddie wails, out of breath.

"What?! Slow down!" Jace orders.

"Demon at the club, told Ree that she needed to sacrifice herself or there would be a war because Lilith wanted her hell world back." Maddie explained.

"I thought you went t-"

"Clary, forget that for once." Izzy groaned.

"We need to talk to Magnus, and Jia. We'll see what's going on…" Jace bit his lip and Clary tried to pretend her eyes were not tearing up.

"Mom, it's going to be okay." Ree told her mother.

"This is why we kept you in Irdis, Ithuriel." Clary whispered, holding onto her only child.


	4. Clara Jia Blackthorn-Penhallow

Ree sat in the window seat of the guest room she was currently occupying. She was watching the autumn leaves fall from the few trees that she could see, and watching as people walked by, some with kids, others with dogs. She even saw one man walking by with his cat on a leash.

A book had been sitting open on Ree's lap, the intention being she would read while sitting by the window. The words on the page had made sense for about 3 seconds before Ree had started feverishly blinking, rubbing the lids as if the world was ending. Eventually, Church hopped up onto her lap and she had straightened up, allowing the feline to curl up in her lap. Church's body kept Ree warm and his purring kept her ears company as she sat in almost complete silence, staring out of the window. As if a robot, her hand never stopped petting Church, even when she started to doze off.

Clary sat in the library with Simon and Isabelle as Jace walked around, looking at books. Though the group had been greatly separated for over 15 years, their relationship was the same: comfortable, easy, familiar. Simon had known Clary longer than anyone but Jocelyn, and the bond they had shared had not suffered even a small amount of damage. While Isabelle was sitting on an ancient armchair, her feet propped up on the matching ottoman, Simon and Clary were curled up on the couch, a large book balanced half on Simon's lap and half on Clary's. Simon was tracing the words with the pad of his finger, trying to soak up all of the knowledge he could. Clary on the other hand, had been staring at the book, but her mind was consumed with Ree. What to do with her, how to help her, how to find out why she is wanted, who is behind it, and most importantly if she was okay. She had come out to grab an apple and a cup of tea for breakfast, but hid herself back in her room, not even staying to consume the nourishment she had grabbed. Nobody has seen her come since that morning, and the only one who seemed worried was Clary.

"Clary?" Simon said for the seventh time. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered when they were younger and he would have to repeat what he was saying multiple times before she actually heard him.

"Yeah?" she looked up at him, fear and worry dancing in her eyes. Simon's smile disappeared and his eyebrows shot down, mimicking her worry.

"What's wrong?" She bit her lip, as if trying to lock up all words that might make the situation real.

"I'm just worried about Ree. She's been in her room all day, alone."

"Not necessarily," Izzy said, "I saw Church go in there a few hours ago."

"Great. She's got cat company." Clary rolled her eyes, her small hands curled together and held still in her lap.

"Clary, relax. She used to do this all the time at home." Jace pointed out.

"This is different Jace! She has an idea of what's been going on, has an idea of why she was kept in Irdis. We need to be care-"

"She's just a teenager! She's a Shadowhunter, Clary, this is how we are raised! We never know what the next step is, or who's lurking around the corner. It's how we _survive._" Isabelle's voice echoed through the library as Clary and Jace shared a look.

"Isabelle," Clary started in a low voice, "Ree is _lethal_." The words came out so quietly that the others had struggled to hear it.

"What do you mean lethal?" Simon's voice wavered slightly.

"She's got the fire in her, Iz." Jace said quietly. "Not as much as an Angel, but more than I did. She was born with it." Izzy and Simon looked at Clary, then Jace, then each other with their mouths hung open.

"How did you find out?" Simon asks.

"She set our kitchen on fire when she was 8 months old. We saw it happen, there was nothing flammable near her. She was in mid-tantrum." Clary's eyes were glued to the window, watching the multicolored leaves fall from the trees, dull against the grey sky. Jace smiled slightly as Clary's hands flexed, itching for her colored pencils to draw with.

"That means nothing…" Izzy grumbled.

"Well, after that happened, Brother Zachariah came to visit. Well, actually we called on him. Anyway, he came and saw Ree and that's how we figured out Sebastian had been involved." Simon rubbed his palms against his face, pressing the heels into his eyes. Clary stood, walking over to the window, tracing a pattern into the window pane. _Protection._ The rune's meaning popped up in her mind and she left the design as she walked away from the frosty pane.

"So what do we do now?"

"We need to call for a meeting, obviously. Keep Ree with someone at all times." Jace's tone was tired, evident of years of worrying and years of fighting, not necessarily together.

Suddenly, a voice rang throughout the library. "Dinner!" it called. Wearily, Isabelle turned to see Aline, a bright smile on her stunning face. "Don't worry, I ordered from Taki's." Jace's face lit up and he pulled Clary with him down to the table. Something dropped in Clary's stomach when she couldn't find Ree among the hoard of people.

"Where's Jade?" Helen asks suddenly.

"She's with Ree." Parker replies, shoving half a burger in his mouth.

"Well what are they doing?" Aline asks, slightly suspicious.

"I dunno, they were hanging out in Ree's room last I saw." Parker shrugged and turned, taking his plate with him to sit at the table with the other kids. Ethan and Adam, twin Shadowhunters that had taken home to the Institute 4 years previously, were sitting next to Parker, trading jokes and pushing each other every once in a while.

"I'm going to go get Ree." Clary announces. Jace grabs her hand.

"Love, let her be a teenager. She's with Jade, they are in the Institute, they are fine." He squeezes her hand and kisses her gently before pulling back.

"Come on, you know you love Taki's." he winks at her, walking towards the table that groaned under 10 large, stuffed brown paper bags.

"Mom! Max smacked the chair!"

"He dared me to!" Izzy rolled her eyes at Jace as Simon separated the young boys.

"Look, your cousins are leaving tomorrow. Spend some time with each other, and be nice!" Simon's voice sounds snappy, but the Clary knew he was just trying to be listened to.

"You guys are leaving tomorrow?" Alec's voice sounds from the doorway, Landon holding onto his hand and Magnus behind them, his shimmering cat eyes lined in glitter.

"Yea, we gotta get back to the station." Helen moved to touch the back of Clara's blonde hair. The girl's dark eyes flittered up to see her mother, lips turning up into a gentle smile.

"Will we come back again soon Momma?" her voice is soft and young, and makes Helen's returning smile brighter.

"Of course. We are very close, we can make a trip anytime you want." Aline bent down and kissed Clara's cheek, making the young girl squeal.

"Where are you stationed?" Jace asks, a french-fry halfway to his mouth.

"We've got the Institute in Phillie." Helen replies, smiling as she moves to eat her salad.

"Actually, Emma and Jules are coming to discuss something in the morning…we probably should leave sooner rather than later…" Aline looks at Helen and Clara, a sad expression on the 7 year olds pale face. Clary thought about when Ree was 7. Small, quiet, but full of energy and in love with her parents and grandparents. Jocelyn had once taken Ree out to the Fairchild Manor and shown her the place she had grown up. Luke had taken her to the Garroway Manor where Amatis had raised him. Both buildings were large, stark, and made of stone. The inside had been cold and the footsteps had echoed loudly, that's what Ree had kept telling Clary after she got back.

"Is everything alright?" Clary questioned.

"They called a meeting, didn't say what about. They-" Aline breaks off, a smile slowly creeping up on her face. Clary followed her gaze and watched as Ree walked in with Jade, smiles on both their faces. They were laughing, arms hooked together and footsteps in synchronization. Clary started at Ree, certain that Jade had done her hair and lined her eyes the way Isabelle used to do for her. The clothes Ree was wearing were black, like her usual, but Clary knew that while Ree was wearing her own pants, the shirt was Jade's.

"By the Angel." Jace said, his mouth dropping open.

Ree watched as first the adults, then the kids, looked up at her and stared, jaws hung open. She had been sitting in her room staring out the window when Jade busted in, ranting about something Clara and Flynn had done. Ree wasn't paying attention though, she was busy staring at the runes she had drawn on the window and walls. _Protection, disguise,_ and _clarity_ were drawn onto the window, the designs made inside a circle of steam from Ree's breathing. The walls had been drawn on with a soft graphite pencil, one Ree remembers her grandmother giving her on her last birthday. The walls that held runes had turned different colors. The wall in front of her was golden, the one to her side that housed the window and window seat was an emerald green, and the wall behind her was deep purple.

"Ree, are you alright?" Jade asked. She must have seen a look on my face, Ree thought.

"Look at my walls."

"You shouldn't have painted the walls, Ree. You're only here for a little while." Jade looked at Ree pointedly and then pointed to the still white wall. "At least that one is normal."

"I _didn't_ paint them. Watch." Ree stood up and used an eraser to remove the runes from the wall. Once the runes were removed, the walls turned back to pristine white. Jade's jaw dropped and they had worked together to figure out what runes Ree had used to change the walls. After a few hours, they had figured it out and turned Ree's room gold and green, both colors sparkling like a gem.

"Whew! That was interesting." Jade flopped onto Ree's bed.

"Yea, you could say that." She giggles, throwing herself onto the bed next to Jade. Jade was catapulted off the bed and fell on the floor with a loud thump, causing both girls to fall apart into fits of giggles.

"I am so sorry!" Ree gasped out.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Jade, out of breath, struggled to stand and sit carefully on the bed. Ree pretended to jump on the bed again and watched as Jade stiffened, grabbing hold of the sheets. After they stopped laughing, Jade made a sound that Ree could only explain as a dying breath.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER." Jade's eyes were wide and Ree was able to see that her eyes, though dark, were not pure black. Instead, they were a dark green-grey that reminded Ree of an angry sea.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Ree asked, slightly offended. She knew she looked odd, not startlingly beautiful the way Isabelle, or Clary, or even Maddie or Jade looked. Her mismatched eyes scared people and her hair was too wild to be considered pretty, the red with odd stripes of gold. Now Ree knew the gold was because of the Angel blood, but it didn't change the way she saw herself. But she was surprised for Jade to come right out and say she needs to be changed.

"Nothing is wrong! In fact, you're gorgeous. But you need to dress for your body and use makeup to make you look _stunning. _You stand out Ree, you're different. It's time you look the part." Jade's small speech had Ree quiet.

"Sure, whatever." She waved her hand and Jade squealed, setting to work. She gabbed non-stop as Ree sat in a chair in Jade's room, one positioned in front of the mirror. Her skilled fingers worked expertly through Ree's hair, working with the curls to pin her hair up in some places. She moved onto her face, lining her eyes with black kohl and coating her eyelashes with mascara.

"You need to change clothes." Jade announced.

"But these are so comfy." Ree whined, able to be herself around Jade.

"I'll find you something." Jade turns her back and looks through her closet. "So why are you so different when your parents are around?"

"They worry about me, they watch me like hawks. It makes me nervous, and also if they knew all the stuff I did behind their backs…well I don't know how they would react." Ree was deep in thought when Jade threw an outfit at her.

"I am _not_ wearing that." Ree backed away from the short skirt and tight long sleeve shirt combo.

"Why?" Jade whined, stomping her foot like a child.

"Because that skirt is way too short!" Grumbling, Jade thought for a moment.

"But you'll wear the shirt?!" she perked up.

"Yea, why not." Ree took off her holey blue sweater and slipped into the shirt. A v-neck, she realized, that had tight long sleeves and cinched at her waist. She was standing in sweatpants and Jade took off, reappeared a few minutes later.

"Here." She tossed Ree familiar black pants. Hers, Ree realized. She recognized the soft dark material with work spots at her knees, and she slipped them on gracefully despite the narrow pant legs.

"I love these pants." Ree smiled up at Jade, who was squinting, trying to figure out what else was needed. "We aren't going out, I don't need shoes."

"True. Alright, come on, they called us 25 minutes ago for dinner." Jade flashed a smile and Ree rolled her eyes, following Jade out of the room. They walked down the hall, joking together about Parker's sudden make out session the night before.

"Adam has a twin, he lives here too."

"Jeeze, how many people live here?"

"Well, Clara, my moms and I all live in Phillie and Alec, Magnus, and Landon live in Brooklyn, so it's Aunt Izzy, and Uncle Si, Onyx, Flynn, Max, Maddie, Parker, and then Adam and Ethan. Maddie and Parker were raised by Aunt Izzy and Uncle Si, but now that their older, they are more independent. They help raise Max, Flynn, and Onyx, but I think they all know they aren't really related. We still have no idea who their parents are. Even though my dad was a demon kind and my mom some random girl he just met, at least we knew who they were. Are."

"I thought your mom's were banished to some artic island or something."

"They were…but then Jia made executive decision. AKA, I needed a family and my moms were the only ones trusted with me, they were the only ones settled who had also fought Sebastian and were young enough to live my life with me. Then after 10 years Helen won trust and now they can do whatever they want." Jade shrugged.

"We have a lot of gay people here. Idris isn't like that." Ree shook her head, ashamed that Idris looked down on same sex relationships.

"What _does_ Irdis have?" Jade asks, disgusted. Ree thought for a moment.

"Really pretty flowers." She decided finally. "And safety. But that's it. No vampires or werewolves or warlocks, no excitement or freedom, just punishment and rules."

"And very nice flowers." Jade added. At that, the two girls entered the kitchen to where the rest of the people were surrounded by Taki's take out. Jade and Ree's faces were flushed from excitement and laughter, their eyes lit up from happiness and the idea of warm, delicious food filling their stomachs.

"Mmmm…pancakes." Ree muttered, earning a laugh from just about everyone at the table. The smile she sent in response was infested with chewed up pancakes, and all the little kids started giggling uncontrollably.


	5. Jadalynn Clarissa Blackthorn-Penhallow

**Thank you to Guest, ****Elizzzzabbetth, and ****insolitasum**** for the wonderful reviews! I absolutely love reviews! Also, I realized that I haven't been giving Cassandra Clare the proper claimging rights, aka I haven't been posting a disclaimer. Which I will do now because in no way am I trying to take TMI as my own. Also, I made like a cheat-sheet for the characters, do you guys want me to upload it? Private message me or leave a review letting me know!**

Ree and Jade had spent the night gossiping and laughing, interrupted when Maddie walked in to announce that Maryse had made her famous cookies. The three walked together to the kitchen as if they had grown up together, arms hooked and pushing each other every few steps.

"Where have you been?" Ree asked Maddie. Both girls were the same age, yet Ree and Jade had spent more time together. Probably, thought Ree, because they both knew what it felt like to live life under the glares of those who hate your relatives.

"Jamie's birthday is coming up and Parker was freaking out about a gift so I helped him out." Maddie grinned, obviously uncaring about her brother's relationship. Ree felt warmth spread inside of her, appreciating that all of the new people she has met care very little about who dates who.

"Ugh they are so cute together." Jade gushed. "It's one of those cuteness' that I just want to hit them for. Just slam my fist into their faces." Jace exclaimed. Maddie and Ree stopped walking to look at the older girl, who just laughed in return. Finally reaching the kitchen, Ree found herself walking faster in order to get to the cookies. The treat had been giving off an aroma that made Ree's mouth water.

"Jade, hon, were leaving to go back to Phillie in a few hours. Are you ready?" Aline was sitting in a chair, a cup of wine in her strong yet small hand. Before Jade could respond, Ree had dropped her cookie.

"WHAT?! NO, YOU CAN'T GO!" she wailed. Ree moved to hold onto her only blood relative that wasn't her parents or grandmother. "I just found you." She said quieter. Aline bit her lip and put her wine down, the corners of her mouth turning down. Isabelle stood by the table, Onyx perched on her hip.

"We all need to talk. Everyone in the library, Maddie, would you and Parker mind putting the kids to bed?" Izzy pleads.

"No problem!" Maddie replied, her voice bright. Maddie started to round up the children. Thankfully it was just Max, Flynn, Onyx, and Clara, as the rest of the kids had gone home for the night. Ree walked steadily with Jade to the library, entering to find her parents, Simon, Isabelle, Maryse, Magnus, Alec, Jia, and Robert, some sitting and others standing.

"How did Magnus, Alec, Jia, and Robert all get here?" Jade whispered to me. Helen and Aline walked in behind us with Ethan and Adam.

"Mom probably portaled them." Ree shrugged.

"What are they doing in here?" Jia asked, more confused than angry.

"They are considered adults, I believe that they should be involved." Aline answered. Jia stared at her daughter before nodding.

"Okay, so we are gathered here today to discuss the next steps to solving this problem. Yesterday, Ithuriel was threatened by a demon that if she didn't kill herself, Lilith would join with the Fey and start a war with the Shadowhunters, eventually gaining Edom back." Jia's speech was loud, clear, and to the point. Ree watched as the adults shifted towards one another, turning as if pieces of a clock.

"So what is the actual question here?" Simon asked.

"What to do. I guess the first thing would be of _if_ Jace, Clary, and Ithuriel are staying here or going back to Irdis."

"Irdis keeps them safe. They hadn't had any issues like this before they came here. And it's not like Ithuriel has ever been outside of Irdis before this." Robert's deep voice shot straight to Ree's bones. She exchanged a look with Jade. A look that Clary caught.

"What was that about?" she demanded. "Ithuriel Imogen Herondale, what was that look about?" Clary raised her voice, her small hands clenching into fists. Jace put a hand on her shoulder, calming her.

"I portaled out sometimes, went and explored."

"WHAT?!" Clary squealed. "What did you do Ithuriel?" she asks, slightly calmer.

"I portaled out to London, made some Shadowhunter friends, and helped them kill demons, we went out and partied and met vampires and werewolves and actually lived." Clary's face fell, not angry but sad that her daughter had felt she wasn't living the life she wanted. Frustrated that she hadn't noticed the unhappiness. Clary had been busy in Irdis, working to create new runes for the Clave while Jace taught at the Academy. Jocelyn watched Ree during the day as Luke worked as the Clave's werewolf representative. What if Clary had been around more? Was there more she could do?

"Clary, you need to focus love." Jace's touch brought her back to the situation at hand.

"Right." Clary smoothed her shirt down and looked at Ree, realizing she couldn't be mad for her daughter doing the same thing she used to. Clary smiled weakly.

"Ithuriel, in the time that you were outside of Irdis before this trip, has anything like that ever happened?" Jia's voice was strong and professional, but had a deep root held in exhaustion.

"No, never." Ree's reply came out scratchy, as if she had just woken up.

"So it's not a discussion of whether we need to leave here and go to Irdis, but one of how to protect her and what to do next." Alec summarized. Izzy, unusually quiet, smiled at him appreciatively.

"We could protect her here. She could train with us and in return the Institute would provide safety while you figure out what to do next." Adam's voice sounded from nearby, making most people jump as they had forgotten he was there.

"That isn't a bad idea actually…" Jace rubbed his chin. "She could grow up where we did, train where we trained. Clary, we could actually be with our family here."

"Your family. Mine still live in Irdis." Clary pointed out.

"I'm sure Lukepa and Josma would love coming back to New York. After all, didn't you say they only moved because you needed help with me?" Ree pointed out, clutching to Jade's hand. Everyone was quiet for what seemed like eternity until finally Clary gave in.

"Alright. We'll portal home and get our things tomorrow."

"Yes!" Clary and Jade hugged each other tightly as Jace held Clary close and kissed her. Aline and Helen started whispering.

"Jade, it's time to go." Helen told her. Everything in Ree's body wilted.

"No! Please let her stay here! She can live here and she'll be safe, please! She's the only person my age I'm actually related to, you can't just rip us apart!" Ree's eyes flooded with tears at the idea of being taken away from the cousin she felt was a sister.

"Ree, honey, Jade has to live with her family." Clary tried to explain to Ree that Jade couldn't just be separated from her parents. Ree wouldn't have it.

"She's 17! That is an adult in our world. Plus what is she going to do in Phillie, train? Eat steak subs? She can do that all here, plus help me train. She can be my _parabatai_ and we can fight stronger together! I can't do this without her, I can't go through wanting to be killing and threatened and attacked by demons sent by Lilith to bring me back to Edom without her!" Ree was yelled and everyone's eyes widened slightly as they recognized the heavenly fire flare up, as it had done with Jace many years before. Ree's runes turned gold and a row of flame started to form on the surface of her skin.

"Ithuriel, calm down." Jace's voice was soft and soothing, the only thing that worked to tone the fire down. Jace had been the only one who was able to withstand the fire to be able to calm Ree down when she was younger, and as a result his voice was the only one that worked to calm her down.

"Aline, Helen, obviously it's your choice, but we have room if you are okay with Jade staying here. I think it might actually be a good idea, and it's never bad to change the environment around, especially for a young Shadowhunter." Izzy's voice held the twang of the Irdisian accent that Ree had grown accustomed too, and she looked lean and curvy, the way Clary had always seen her. Despite having 3 kids, it was still the same Isabelle.

Aline and Helen whispered reverently, Helen's pale head bent towards Aline's dark one. After 10 minutes, they looked up. Ree and Jade held their breath.

"Jade, you are the only one who hasn't said anything even though this is about you. What do you want?" Aline asks. Jade looks at her mothers, at her aunts and uncles, and her cousin who was more like a sister.

"I would love to take this opportunity both to get to know Ree and to train and live in a different institute. I appreciate everything you've done for me, and I love you both to the moon and back. But I need to grow up too." Jade shrugs her shoulders but smiles at her parents. "Plus, I can always portal to see you guys." Jade waits.

"Okay. We've decided it is alright with us, but you need to listen to the adults here. And check in with us every week. We'll send your stuff over tomorrow." Aline and Helen hug their eldest daughter and they exchange good-byes. Jade went to say goodbye to Clara before she left and then joined Ree in her room, where the two girls lay side-by-side all night talking about what they were going to do, training, and becoming _parabatai. _

"So, you and Gabe huh?" Jade asks.

"Hah! No. He had a rune on him for making girls fall for him. He was cute, but too desperate. Plus, I saw someone else." Ree's eyes sparkled from the light of the full moon.

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Well, Ethan seems pretty cute. But I saw this girl at the club who looked pretty interesting."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you keep going on about gay acceptance here." Jade snorts. "What did she look like?"

"Kinda tall, black hair, pale skin…couldn't see her eye color. She was gorgeous, thin but curvy, had really long eyelashes. Tons of runes." Ree shrugged and yawned, suddenly exhausted.

"Well, we can find her I'm sure." Jade yawned, and Ree made a noise in agreement before falling asleep.


	6. Character Chart

**Okay so I'm just going to post this now. This is just how I organize the characters for me while I read and I thought you may like it! **

Jace+Clary=Ree(f,15y) Red hair with stripes of gold, one gold eye and one green eye

Alec+Magnus=Landon(f, 13y) green eyes, black hair.

Aline+Helen=Jade pale hair, sea green eyes(Sebastian and Hanna pale hair, f, 17y), Clara(F,7y)blonde hair, dark eyes SH

Izzy+Simon=Flynn(m,8y brown eyes) Max(m,5y grey eyes)dark brown/black hair, Onyx(f, few months brown hair, blue eyes); Maddison and Parker,15y dark hair, pale grey eyes

Maia+Bat=Sasha(f, 10y) and River(m, 7y) tan skin, dark hair, silver eyes. werewolves

Adam+Ethan= twins, 17y, m, lived there for 4 years. Spiky blond hair and tan, blue eyes. SH

Gabe+Serg+Jamie= Adam and Ethan's friends SH

Jamie=Parker's boyfriend,shaggy raven hair and dark eyes

Gabe=gold eyes, dark curly hair, slightly shaggy, tan skin

Serg=hazel eyes and short hair


End file.
